


Mix, Chill, and Enjoy

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: story-works, M/M, Multi, Pi Day, Threesome - M/M/M, Throuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: David Parrish was a complete bastard, and Evan had the blue balls to prove it.





	Mix, Chill, and Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by StoryWork's "Pi Day" challenge, as soon as I saw melagan's post about Pi Day, a very, _very_ specific image popped into my head. Here it is.

David Parrish was a complete bastard, and Evan had the blue balls to prove it. 

Evan had come back to their quarters and found David just coming out of the shower, beads of water glistening off the setting Lantean sunset and giving David an almost angelic look. He'd apparently made it home before Ronon did, though Evan knew that Sheppard's team was back from their off-world, so he should be back anytime. David had kissed Evan, fondling his thick cock through the rough material of his BDUs, and then stripped Evan of every stitch of clothing.

And then walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a wicked smile. 

Evan sat back and palmed at his cock as he watched David pull out pans and ingredients from their compact kitchen. Theirs was one of the few quarters on Atlantis with its own kitchenette, which was quite handy when the trio wanted nothing more than to stay in bed, or just basque in each other's company and forget about the rest of the world. He was so focused on watching David bend down to retrieve something from a bottom shelf, that it wasn't until he heard a deep, "Fuck me," that he realized Ronon was back.

"Hey, handsome," David said, then walked up to kiss Ronon. Evan watched as David groped Ronon through his leather pants, which made his cock twitch again. He got up and joined them, and helped David strip Ronon out of his clothes. As soon as he had a hand free, Evan let his fingers roam to David's asscheek, stupidly thrilled when he brushed against the last few drops that clung to David's milky white ass.

David moaned, but before he or Ronon could do anything further, he stepped back and pushed his own cock down. "You two. Shower. _Now_ ," he ordered.

Ronon glanced at Evan, and then each man turned back to David. "Fuck no," Ronon grumbled. "Not when I'm just gonna get dirty again," he said, leering hornily at David.

"Yeah, Boo," Evan said as he tugged at his balls. "What he said."

"Shower first," David insisted.

Ronon grinned, then pulled Evan to him. "Or I could just let Evan fuck me while we make you watch." To further his point, he licked his thumb, then ran it over Evan's dripping cockhead. Evan willed himself not to come right there.

Crossing his arms, David shook his head. "Shower first, and _then_ you get your treat."

"What treat?" Evan asked.

"My ass," Ronon said. He put his elbow on Evan's shoulder and leaned on him. "Nice and firm. Biteable. You've both fucked me before, so you know how good it is. So tight," he said, rubbing his hand over his chest, and pinching a nipple that Evan desperately wanted in his mouth.

David held firm, though. And even as his cock was dripping precome, he raised his hand and pointed to the bathroom. " _Now_ ," he said, voice barely hinting at a quaver. 

Defeated, Evan grabbed Ronon's elbow and pulled him to the shower. As they got under the warm spray, David's voice bellowed, "And don't even think about starting without me, or I'll be the _only_ one in this marriage that has an orgasm tonight."

"Fuck," Ronon whispered. "Forget me, or you, or Sheppard. _He's_ the scariest motherfucker on this whole expedition."

Evan was about to agree, when he heard David call, "I heard that!"

~*~*~

Evan had taken two minute showers from the first time he ever stepped foot on a military base. But his shower with Ronon was finished in record time. They compromised when they rejoined David; there was absolutely no point in putting on clothes, so over David's objections, they sat back on the bed, where each man had a clear view of David mixing up something creamy.

David poured the mixture into a shallow ceramic bowl lined with something dark. Curiosity finally got the better of him, and as Ronon stroked his fingernails across his chest, Evan asked, "What are you making, anyway?"

Licking a finger, David walked the metallic mixing bowl to the side of the bed, where he dredged his finger across the bottom of the bowl, then fed a little to Evan, and then to Ronon. "Banana pie," he said with a wink.

"Banana?" Evan asked, as Ronon asked, "Pie?"

"Yeah. It's pi day," David said as he went back to the kitchenette. "March 14th. Well, back on Earth it is." They watched as David put on the smallest of aprons, and then began whisking something in a second bowl.

"Oh yeah," Evan said as he turned to Ronon. "March is the third month back on Earth. So you know, March 14th. 3 point 1-"

"Don't care," Ronon grunted. Evan turned back to see what Ronon was so transfixed on and found David whipping something by hand, his pert asscheeks gently jiggling as he put his whole body into it. Apparently making whatever it was - whipped cream, Evan supposed - took quite a bit of effort.

Evan got an evil idea. He bumped Ronon's shoulder, then looked at him. The cool thing about their throuple was that they'd learned to say so much without uttering a single word. It came in especially handy in the bedroom. So they rose from the bed and crossed to where David stood, practically mesmerized by the rhythm.

He watched as Ronon dipped his fingers in the sweet cream, then brought it to his own mouth. He kissed David first, and then Evan. And then with another dip of his finger, he went to his knees, where Evan watched Ronon drip it between David's cheeks. A devious smile crossed his face, and David nearly dropped the bowl when Ronon's tongue found his hole.

"Oh jesus," David gasped. Evan managed to grab the bowl and put it on the counter, then pulled David to him. They kissed as Ronon licked David's ass, and then pulled Evan close. Ronon had the most talented tongues in Pegasus; it was a position that let him rim David, as well as lick the head of Evan's cock, sending jolts through them both.

The sudden loss of tongue was jolting. Ronon stood up and loomed over his lovers. "That's it. Bed. _Now_." He wasted no time and demandingly guided them both to their oversized bed.

Evan and David laid down, but Ronon didn't join them at first. He returned to the kitchenette and came back with the pie pan in his hands, a devious look on his face.

Evan was the first recipient of the creamy mixture as Ronon grabbed a handful and slathered it over his balls. He and David leaned down, one lapping at David's balls, the other licking at his hole where the chilled mixture dripped.

"We're gonna have to change the sheets after this," Ronon said, not unhappy about it at all.

"As long as you keep doing that," Evan said, his voice tilting slightly as one of David's long fingers entered his ass, "I don't fucking care what we have to do after."


End file.
